Sweater Weather
by Torrencee
Summary: Alain and Mairin have been married for over two years, and they have been trying for their first child for at least one year to no avail. Mairin goes out for a walk, but doesn't come home until a worried Alain finds her in the cold, rainy streets of Lumiose City.


Author's note: I am not dead. I am sorry… I just haven't been in the mood to write "Never Let Me Go" BECAUSE I AM HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK. The thing is… I know what I want to do with the next chapter, but I just don't know how to put it together properly, and I truly apologize to those who have been waiting. I assumed a bit of a break from it would do me good, therefore, I am here writing this now. This fanfic is dedicated to someone I know from Tumblr, so I will most likely post it there for her to see it. I hope you all enjoy, and once again I truly apologize for not writing anything in English lately.

P.S. I want to inform you guys that I will be starting college again next week, so updating will take me longer. I work and go to school, so life can be a bit overwhelming. I will be around though. (I am addicted to the computer after all.)

Sweater Weather

 _Winter, it can be beautiful, but it can also be quite cold. Rainy days? Well, they are more present during this season. Snow? Yeah, there are some people that have to deal with snow; however, that wasn't the case for Alain and Mairin. It only rained in Lumiose City. The problem? The cloudy, rainy days were bringing Mairin down even more lately. The couple had been married for about two years now, and they had been trying for their first child for at least one year but to no avail._

"Professor. Do you know where Mairin is?" Asked a tall young man.

"I think she went out for a walk this morning, but I thought she would be back by now."

"Mairin…" Alain clenched his fist. "She isn't back yet."

"Do you think it has to do with what happened a couple days ago?" The professor turned around to face Alain. "She didn't take it very well, did she?"

Alain didn't speak. He only looked at the ground.

The professor approached him slowly, placing a hand behind his back in sign of comfort. "Alain, I am sorry. Maybe it will happen eventually…" He paused. "Just not right… now."

"Thank you, professor." Alain smiled weakly. "I'm going to go find her." He quickly grabbed a jacket and left the lab.

The rain was pouring all over Lumiose. He didn't know where to start looking for her, but that wasn't going to discourage him. Nothing ever discouraged him. Especially when it came to Mairin. She had been the light of hope when everything in his world went black. She stuck by him no matter how many times he tried to push her away. He would never let her go through this alone. The weather didn't matter to him, nor did how big the city was because somehow, they always found their way back into each other. Their connection had always been that strong.

Then, it hit him. Prism tower. She had to be there. As Alain made his way to the center of the city, he walked around the tower in an attempt to look for a certain redheaded lass.

Suddenly, he found her. There she was. Alain approached her slowly; she was standing still in front of prism tower, letting the rain soak her from head to toe with her head down looking at the ground.

"Mairin…" He said softly.

She slowly turned to face him. Her eyes were red; she had been crying.

"Mairin, why did you leave the house without letting me know?" He was breathing heavily. He had been running.

She didn't respond. Alain felt her arms wrap around him while she cried her heart away. "I am sorry." She said in between sobs.

"What are you talking about?" He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I can't give you what you want" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Because this is the second time I have a miscarriage, and because I don't think I am good enough for you…"

"Mairin," Alain pulled away from her to lift her chin up. "Listen to me, when I first met you in that river, I never expected you to become so important to me like you are today, and I never thought I would end up falling in love with you the way that I did."

"But, Alain…" Tears rolled down her face.

"But nothing." He kissed her forehead. "Maybe, it's not time for us to be parents. At least, not right now. Which doesn't mean it can't happen. The doctor never said you weren't able to conceive. It just won't happen right now." Alain wiped her tears away "Listen, I will always be here for you. Always, just like you were always there for me."

Mairin rose to her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"Here, let's head home." Alain took off his jacket and handed it over to her. "The professor must be worried."

"What about you though?" She asked as she put on the jacket.

"It doesn't matter." He smiled. "Just take it."

As Alain started to walk away, Mairin ran to catch up to him. Suddenly, he felt a soft hand interlock her fingers with his. The two figures were vanishing through the cloudy, rainy streets of Lumiose as they made their way back home.


End file.
